


Kiss Me Like You Mean It

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, One's name is Damian, Rimming, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: It was shortly after Turgistan that Four ended up in One’s bed. It wasn’t on purpose, but Four had mentally went‘fuck it’and kissed One.Or, the best mistake Four ever made.
Relationships: Four | Billy/One (6 Underground)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Kiss Me Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years, so here's an end of the year gift from me. (Also this is my first written smut.)

It was shortly after Turgistan that Four ended up in One’s bed. It wasn’t on purpose, but Four had mentally went _‘fuck it’_ and kissed One. This had been after he was cleared by Five for his wounds. One had been shocked for a moment but kissed back fervently. Four smiled as One reach up and tangle a hand into his blond curls. Four moaned into the kiss and pushed One towards the bedroom door. He also gripped One’s tie like a lifeline.

“Four…” One hissed out as Four tried to unbutton his shirt.  
“Yeah?” Four responded, looking into One’s eyes.  
“Shouldn’t we get into the room?”  
“I mean…” Four nipped at One’s lower lip.  
“Now.” One growled out before picking Four up and getting him into the threshold in a fireman’s carry, which Four took the opportunity to squeeze One’s ass.

One threw Four onto the bed and the blond flops on it. Four looked up at One with hooded eyes and grabbed at One’s tie again to pull him into a deep kiss. Four was frantically trying to unbutton One’s shirt. That reached a point to nearly breaking a button or two and One to stop the kiss to pull Four’s white t-shirt off of him. Four managed to unbutton One’s collar and took that as an open invitation to start sucking on his neck as One slid the button-down off and discarded it onto the floor.

“Four…” One moaned out and gripped Four’s hair tightly to get the blond’s attention.  
“Mmm?” Four looked up while grasping at One’s zipper.  
“Can you grab the lube and condoms from the drawer?”

He nodded and turned away from One to grab at the requested items. The drawer in question was stuck and took a bit of work to open. One took the opportunity to pull Four’s pants down and tease at the waistband of his boxer briefs. Four ended up throwing the condoms at One’s face for that.

“Tease.” One said before pulling Four into a searing kiss.

One grabbed the lube, opened it, and squirted some onto his hand. Four looked into One’s eyes and nodded as the brunette brushed his fingers against Four’s rim. The blond groaned when he broke the kiss.

“Did you warm it up at all?” Four hissed out in mixed pleasure.  
“Seemingly not enough.” One responded as he pushed the first finger in and watched Four for signs of pain.  
“More.” The other man moaned out, trying to get the older man to move faster.

So One added a second finger and took it slow before Four started whining. He spread the two fingers and began to scissor the blond. He takes the spare fingers to continue rubbing around Four’s rim causing him to moan and grip One’s back tightly. He reached upward to play with Four’s right nipple and watch as he writhed in further delight. One stole another kiss before he added a third finger to the mix so that Four’s moans are muffled. Because if anything gets found out by the rest of the team they won’t live it down for weeks to come.

He knows that the blond is trying to reach down for his cock but One bats his hand away. He takes Four’s cock in his own hand and squeezes lightly.

“Now you’re just teasing.” Four tried to state, but it came out more like a whine.

One slips a condom wrapper onto Four’s cock and slides his mouth down to lick at the plump head. Four moans out as One takes it into his mouth and began to tongue at the underside. He swallows it down for a moment before releasing it with a pop.

“It’s Damian.” One said, voice raspy.  
Four blinked. “Huh?”  
“My name. It’s Damian.” He responded before swallowing Four’s cock down to the root.  
“Fuck, Damian.” Billy hissed out and gripped Damian’s hair.

Damian takes that as a sign of encouragement and swallows him back down and slow sucks upward. He looks up into Billy’s eyes only to find them closed, so he thumbed at Four’s balls to try and get him to open his eyes. Those icy blues flutter open and glare teasingly at Damian. He winks back at him as if to say, “what about it?”. He continues to watch Billy as he sucks him back down to the root. Four moans out and Damian grins when Billy’s eyes roll back and he could feel the heat of Four’s come in his throat, saved by the condom.

“Fuck,” Billy hissed out as Damian pulled off his cock, “That was, like, so hot.”

Damian chuckles before pulling off the spent condom and tossing it in the bin. He then kisses Billy again and lets the younger man lead him. Damian knows that Billy has a faster refractory period, but overstimulation is still a problem. He plays with Billy’s curls a bit more before going back to fingering Billy’s ass. Four moans into the kiss and shudders a bit at the overstimulation so Damian slows down and breathes for a moment.

“You okay?” He asks.  
“Yeah.” Billy grins back.  
“Good,” Damian growls back.

He furls his fingers and Billy sighs out as Damian finds the blond’s prostate. Billy stretches out and tightens his grasp on the brunet’s hair.

“Do it again,” Billy whispers in his ear before kissing him.  
Damian smirks into the kiss and presses down on Four’s prostate again, causing him to bite at Damian’s lips so he won’t moan loudly.  
“Good,” He grinned and nipped back at Billy’s lips. “Do you feel ready?”  
Billy reaches down to roll the condom on for him.  
_‘Well that’s an answer’_ He thought.  
Damian kisses him for another moment and Billy broke the kiss to speak.  
“Come on Damian, put it in me,” Billy whispered with reverence in his voice.

All he can do is nod and kiss Billy again as he pulls his fingers out of Four’s ass before lubing up his dick and push it in slowly. Billy’s nails claw up his back and he sets a steady pace. His thrusts eventually find the blond’s prostate and Billy moans out and tightens his grip on Damian’s neck.

“Fuck. Please, Damian, do it again.” Billy moaned out.

Damian hummed and tightened his grip on Four’s hips as he thrusts faster. He knows that Billy is close so he lets his right hand grip Billy’s cock and starts to stroke it in rhythm with his thrusts. Billy leans up to kiss him and Damian lets him. He moves his left hand from the blond hip to play with his nipples and he can hear Billy moan sharply into the kiss.

“I’m gettin’ close, Damian,” Billy whispers when he breaks the kiss, “Come on baby.”

He nods and tightens his grip on Billy’s swollen and leaking cock and the blond moans out in protest.

“Come for me then.” He growls out and that sparks _something_ in Billy’s eyes.

Billy pulls Damian in for a searing kiss as he comes on his abs and over Damian’s chest. Damian smiles into the kiss as he can feel Billy’s muscles clutch around his own cock and he follows through. He bites into the kiss as he spills into the condom and he can tell Billy knows.

“Stay,” Billy murmurs, “Please?”  
“Babe, I’ve gotta clean you up.”  
“No afterglow for you?”  
Damian chuckles, “Can I at least pull out? And then we can cuddle, okay?”  
Billy rolls his eyes, “I guess.”

Damian pulls out slowly and Billy hisses a bit from the oversensitivity. He pauses and lets Billy call the shots. The blond nods and he moves a bit more. When he finally pulls out with a wet pop Billy hisses out with the absence of Damian’s cock. Damian reaches down to kiss him to ease the pain before getting up to dispose of the condom and get a washcloth to clean up Billy’s spilled come.

When he gets back from the bathroom with a damp washcloth Billy is nearly asleep so he scoots over and wipes up the drying mess slowly so he doesn’t wake him. He can feel the blond turn slightly to help with the bit stuck on his side.

“Thanks,” Billy murmurs.  
“You’re welcome.”  
Damian folds himself behind the blond and wrapped his arms around Billy’s chest.  
“You know the others are probably gonna figure it out?”  
“Hmm?”  
“There’s no way I can hide a hickey with a scarf in the middle of the summer.”  
“Sweatshirt?”  
“Summer, again.” Billy rolls his eyes at that.  
Damian shrugs. “So be it.”  
“You do know they’re gonna burn you for being a hypocrite, right?”  
“Yes. However, I don’t believe they’re immune to your puppy eyes—yet.”  
Billy laughs. “Mmm, that’s true.”  
He kisses Damian again before snuggling in and pulling up the sheets.  
“Plus I’m already in your bed, and Amelia’s gonna notice.”  
“Fuck.” Damian whispers into Billy’s neck, breathing in the blond’s cologne before closing his eyes.  
He feels a small kiss on his forehead before falling asleep.  
**~Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a sequel/second part, we'll see. Kudos and R&R appreciated.


End file.
